A friend in need is a friend indeed
by B-Girl14
Summary: Elliot is enjoying a nice day in the libary with a good book when he's interrupted by a feverish Leo. What does Elliot do? Well help him of course


_Allen brought his sword down upon the demon, unfortunately the demon saw this coming and dodged just in time, swinging it's tail towards Allen. Allen flew ten feet in the air landing on his back, he gasped for air as it had been knocked out of him._

"_MASTER" Screeched Emma, turning back to help her master, but the demon side stepped into her path._

"_Where do you think your going little girl" He hissed, Emma's eyes widened in fear as he brought his tail down towards her._

"_EMMA!" Screamed…_

"ACHOO!"

"EIKK!" Elliot screamed, his body jumping ten feet in the air. Drawing his sword from it's sheath he turned around." Who's there?"

" _Sorry I hope I didn't scare you to much Elli." Leo chuckled as he rubbed his eyes under his over sized glasses. Elliot sighed and slide his sword back in it's sheath, his heart rate finally slowing down. _

" _What are you doing here Leo?" he asked looking around for his lost book._

" _Actually I've *cough* come to fetch you *cough* the milady*cough*" Leo's sentence was cut off by a violent coughing fit. His body shook violently._

'_LEO." Elliot stood up and raced over to his friends aid, Leo placed his hand on Elliot's shoulder to support his shaky knees. "Are you okay?"_

"_Yes * cough* I'm fine just a frog in the throat." Leo cleared his throat and stood up, he rubbed his tear filled eyes. Now that Elliot looked at him carefully Leo did look pale, feverish almost. His nose was red and so was the rim of his eyes. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was clearly sticking to his face from the sweat covering his forehead. Before Leo could get out his next sentence, Elliot's hand shot up to rest on his forehead. _

"_Umm, Elliot what are you doing?" Leo asked_

"_Shh your warm, your sick actually." Elliot signed and removed his hand. " You should probably get back to bed." _

" _I'm fine Elliot anyways there's to much work left to do, oh and the milady would like to talk to you." Leo went to turn back towards the doors, when he felt a hand rest on his wrist his head shoot back. Elliot was glaring at him, with his I'm pissed off vibe flowing off of him._

" _Come one Leo your going back to your bedroom to get a good rest, I don't need you sick for tomorrow's ceremony." Without waiting for an answer Elliot started to pull Leo out of the room, Leo to tired and weak to fight back followed relentless._

_When they came to Leo's room, Elliot order for room service and sent Leo to the bathroom to change into his bed clothes. When Leo returned Elliot was sitting in a chair next to Leo's bed a pawl of water sitting on the night stand._

" _Elliot I'm not a baby I can take care of myself." Leo explained as he hang up his unused clothes in the closet._

" _Yeah sure." Elliot muttered sarcastically and only barely dodging the hangers aimed at his head. _

" _GET OUT ELLIOT" Leo screamed tossing more hangers at the other boy._

" _Aye Leo calm down your gong to exhaust yourself."_

" _I can take care of myself I don't need you help, I didn't ask for it and I don't ever want it GET OUT" at the last sentence Leo's knees gave out and he crumbled forward, luckily for him Elliot was fast and could for see it beforehand, he managed to catch him._

" _You idiot what did I say." He yelled sitting the latter upright._

"_I'm fine I just got a little dizzy, I don't need you help." Leo tried to stand but failed as his legs gave out again, Elliot signed and in one swift moving he stood up Leo resting in his arms bridal style._

"_God Leo you need to eat more, you weight but a minute." Elliot joked and sat Leo on his bed. Leo said nothing for he was to embarrassed by being picked up like a freaking princess. He felt a finger poke him in the forehead, he looked up._

"_Try and get at least a little rest would yah." Leo's face went red and he pulled the covers over his head." Eh Leo was it something I said?"_

" _N-no." Leo muttered and laid his head down as Elliot said something about crazy people and sat back down on the chair. Leo poked his head out from under the covers and watched as Elliot fished out his book again._

"_Which one?" Leo asked, Elliot looked up and smiled._

" _Flawless volume 7, have you read?" Leo shook his head. " Well if you promise to get some rest I'll read it to you." Leo said nothing._

" " _EMMA" Screamed Allen as he gasped for air trying to get up, he need to get to her he couldn't let her die not now not ever, she was to precious to him. He watched as the demons tail struck Emma and her blood painted the trees. " EMMA!" A sudden adrenaline rush spread through Allen and he managed to stand once again. He caught the demon off guard and before it could even turn it was cut in half with Allen's sword." Leo listen carefully letting Elliot's elegant voice take him to the world of dreams. _

_Elliot turned back to ask Leo a question when he stopped, a small grin plastered on his face. Leo eyes where closed and his chest was falling evenly, finally he was sleeping. Elliot sighed and leaned forward taking Leos glasses off of his face setting them on the nightstand, he then opened his book again and continued to read, knowing that his friend was finally at piece. _


End file.
